baronygamefandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Temple
The Jungle Temple is a secret area found in Barony, found in The Swamp at the seventh floor, requiring the player to dash underneath several consecutive boulder traps to access the portal. Inside is an ancient temple, filled with boulder and Arrow traps, goblins, treasure, and over half a dozen trolls. Description The Jungle Temple is a very dangerous location for new players, presenting multiple lethal traps and enemies that can swarm and dispatch the player if they are not ready to take on large threats such as Trolls already. For their troubles, savvy players are presented with many sources of good loot in this location, with no less than six treasure chests and many piles of gold to collect when exploring all the temple. The layout of the temple is very straight-forward, with a long bridge to gap over a large pit and where the player enters the level from. If needed, the player can choose to leave the level immediately, as the exit is located near where the player begins. Branching Paths When crossing over the bridge, the first room presents itself to have little use, with only six trolls locked behind gates. To the left and right are diverging paths, which lead to a room of treasure each and eventually to an artifact. Boulder Room The room to the left leads to a large room filled with boulder traps, making traversing this section very difficult to accomplish if rushed into. The door to the next room is located to the right from where the player enters. A smarter approach is activating one of the traps with a dropped item, then evacuating the room. Doing so drops one boulder, which will likely trigger another boulder to drop while it is rolling, and so forth until all the traps have been activated. Goblin Prison Right from the starting room, this area contains six Goblins, all held behind more gates like those the Trolls were locked behind. The doorway leading further into the temple is located leftward from where the player enters the room from. If the player wants, they can proceed to the right side of the room to pass by the jailed goblins and access a room filled with three treasure chests, but stepping on out-of-place tiles will cause the locked goblins to become free. Treasures Once getting past either trap-filled room, the player is greeted with an intermediate room with a single troll locked behind a gate. * If coming from the boulder room, a door to the left presents a treasure room with three chests and two poison dart traps is present, and a doorway to the final room towards the right. * If coming from the Goblin Prison, there are two doorways to the left, one leading to some piles of gold, and the other leading to the final room. Once the player reaches mid-way for either of these middle rooms, they will trigger an invisible trap which causes all the caged Trolls to be free, allowing them to flood the main room and wander around. The troll locked within the room the player accessed is also opened. At the end of either path, the player is presented with a pedestal holding an artifact, the Green Mystic Orb. This artifact is used later in the game when confronting Baron Herx, allowing the player to enhance their dexterity and perception. Trivia * Entering the seventh level of the Swamp with state “The sounds of ancient chanting can be heard”, signifying the portal to the Jungle Temple is on that floor. * If the player has access to digging, or a combination of levitation and spells of open, they can access the locked water-filled rooms to the sides of the bridge. ** Inside these rooms are six piles of gold each, allowing a player with the proper tools to gain a lot of gold here. * Bows, as well as other ranged projectile weapons, can help a lot in damaging or outright killing either the Trolls or the Goblins behind the gates, as arrows and similar projectiles pass through bars if aimed correctly. Category:Bonus Levels